


The Crown

by Lmermaid213



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmermaid213/pseuds/Lmermaid213
Summary: Love, War, Betrayal, some will do whatever it takes to claim the crown.





	1. Chapter 1

Mary rolls over in the bed, she stretches out her hand to pull Francis closer her to only to feel his side of bed cold. Mary’s eyes slowly open, she blinks a few times allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness.  
“Francis?” Mary calls out, sitting up in the bed and she looks around the room. “Francis?”  
Mary swings her legs off of the bed her feet touching the cold tile, sending a shiver through her body. Mary walks over to the chaise and gabs her robe wrapping it around her body. Mary walks over the bedroom door opening it her guard nods at her as walks into the hallway.   
“Is the King still in the emergency Privy Council meeting?” Mary asks the guard.   
“I am not sure, Your Grace.”   
Mary thanks the guard and continues down the hall towards the Privy Council chambers. Leith is standing guard.   
“Leith, is meeting is in session?”   
“Your Grace.” Leith says as he takes a glance back at the chamber door.   
“Leith, you know you can call me Mary.” Mary eyes follow Leith’s has he glances back at the door once more.  
“Leith, what’s going on?”  
Leith sighs and looks at Mary, “The Privy Council meeting ended two hours ago and the King demanded to be alone.”  
Confusion fills Mary face, “What happened?”  
“I don’t know, I could only hear muffled yelling.”  
Mary gives Leith a half smile, “Thank you Leith, I will take from here.”  
Leith nods and walks away. Mary takes a breath and opens the chamber door, as she walks into the room she sees Francis at the head of the table. Francis is asleep, his arms folded under his head as a make shift pillow, his crown sits askew on his head. Mary walks over to her husband sleeping form, she smiles at his crown siting unruly on his head. Mary removes the crown and runs her fingers through his golden curls.  
“Francis.” Mary whispers trying not to startle Francis. “Francis, wake up.” Mary calls a little louder.   
Francis bits back groan, his head is pounding and there is a sharp pain in left ear. The voice calling his name sounds like static, Francis opens his eyes slowly blinking a few times to relive the blurry vision.  
“Mary.” He says her name like a pray.   
“Francis, it’s late and Leith told me the meeting ended two hours. How come you did not return to our chambers?”  
Francis lifts his head and smiles at Mary, he takes her hand and kisses it. “I’m sorry, my love. Shall we go back to bed?”  
Mary smiles at Francis, as Francis goes to stand he resist the urge to collapse. His body feels heavy as if he is wearing armor. As Francis straightens out his body he hold at his arm for Mary to take, Mary takes Francis’s arm and they walk out of the Privy Council chamber. 

The sun is peaking through the window, Mary opens her eyes she look at Francis’s empty side. Mary look rolls on her back and looks at ceiling. There is a knock on the door and the guard announces Lady Kenna, Mary sits up in the bed.  
“Kenna.”  
Kenna walks over Mary and sits on foot of the bed. “Your husband stole mine early this morning to go riding.”  
“I’m worried about Francis, he’s been acting strange for the past few weeks.”  
Kenna smiles and her friend, “I’m sure everything fine.” There is a moment of silence between them.  
“Mary have something to tell you, but I’m not sure how you will feel about it.”  
Mary takes Kenna hand in hers, “Kenna you know you can tell me anything, what it is?”  
“I’m pregnant, I have been for a few weeks now. I told Bash last night.”  
Mary smiles at Kenna doing her best to cover pain she feels, her and Francis have trying to months to connive an heir, however she failed to live up to duties while Kenna and even Lola have been able to become pregnant which such ease.  
“That’s wonderful news. I’m happy for you really.” Mary pulls Kenna in for a hug. “We should celebrate. I know we can a party in honor of you and Bash.”  
“No, Mary that’s too much.”   
“You and Bash are family. You’re carrying the King and Queen’s niece or nephew, such news should be celebrated. Besides you are never one for turning down a party.”  
Kenna get off the bed and walks to the other side of the room. “I don’t want whole Court to think I am rubbing this news in your face.”  
“They won’t, I’ll make sure of it. Everyone at Court will know that Francis and I are throwing the party in honor of our future niece or nephew. Please Kenna I need a distraction from the all politics and what better way than to throw a party.”  
Kenna smiles at Mary.

Bash and Francis are riding along the trail, “You want to tell me why you pulled me out of bed so early in morning.” Bash asks looking at his younger brother.   
“Can’t a king enjoy a morning ride with his brother?”   
Bash stops his horse, “Francis what’s going on? You haven’t been yourself of the past few weeks. You are here, yet you are distant.”  
Francis look at Bash then back at the castle in the distance, he lets out a sigh “I’m sick. I have been for a while I’ve just been hiding it.”  
Bash looks at Francis trying to avoid showing any type of emotion. “Does Mary know?”  
“I can’t tell Mary, not yet anyway. Not until she’s pregnant with our child and her position here at Court is secure.”  
“Francis-”  
“If I die, before I can get Mary pregnant I need you to do it, Bash. No one will be none the wiser you have my eyes and you both dark hair, no one will question it.”  
“You’re not going to die brother.”  
“Promise me.”  
“Francis-”  
“Promise me! I need know that if I died Mary is safe.”  
Bash looks Francis in the eye, “I promise, if anything happens I will ensure Mary gets pregnant securing her place at Court.”   
Francis nods before kicking the sides of the horse causing it gallop a way, Bash watches his brother ride a few strides in front of him.


	2. An Old Friend

Hercule DuBois takes a bite out of an apple. He is standing in the great hallway of the castle, watching the noble men and women wonder about. Hercule smiles as he take another bite of the apple. It feels good to be back home in French Court after years of absence. Hercule is an old family friend having growing up with the late King Henry. Hercule’s eyes catches the young queen, his smiles grows. He remembers her very well, Mary, Queen of Scots, notorious for defying the rule that children should be seen and not heard. Always inquisitive as child, never sitting through stories or finishing games much too young Francis dismay. She’s was a firecracker and still is from the looks of things. Hercule sees the fire that still burns in teenage queen. A fire that must be extinguished, Hercule sees a bright future for France. However, his vision for France cannot come pass if Francis continues to rule with his heart. And the best way to break a King is to break his Queen, Hercule understands this quite well. 

Taking the last bite of his apple, Hercule tosses the pit of the apple at the servants and walks over to Mary and her Lady in Waiting. 

“Mary, Queen of Scots, it is an honor.” Hercule says as he bows, “And who is this magnificent creature?” Hercule takes Lola’s and kisses.

“This is one of my Ladies in Waiting, Lady Lola. And you are?

“Forgive me Your Grace, please let me introduce myself. I am Hercule DuBois, I doubt you remember me but I remember you quite well.”

“I beg your pardon.”

Hercule smiles, “I am an old friend of the Valois, I spent many of my days here at Court. Watching you and young Francis play when you little. You were such a firecracker back then, climbing trees, mudding up your dresses, too much of your governess dismay. Never fully understanding your place. Always breaking the cardinal rule that children should be seen and not heard.”

Hercule cannot help but to smirk, he can see the anger and passion in her eyes. He loves how he can rattle her easily.

“One can only hope you have learned your place, seeing you are now the Queen of France.” 

“I take my duties seriously, my Lord.”

“Is that so?” Hercule looks around, “Pardon my frankness but I do not see any little Valois sash Stuart’s running around.”

Mary smiles, “That is none of your concern.”

“I beg to differ, Your Majesty. You producing an heir is all of France concern. You and Francis have been married for eight months, yet, here you are still barren. You are living in world where a woman's worth is measured by her ability to produce her husband’s heir.”

Mary straightens her posture, “I assure you Lord DuBois, an heir is in France’s imminent future.”

Hercule bows, he takes Mary’s hand and kisses it. “That is wonderful news, Your Grace. While I wish could stay and discuss further with you, I have a meeting I need to attend. Enjoy your day Your Grace, Lady Lola.”

Lola watches as Lord DuBois walks away as she turns to speak with Mary she sees that Mary is a few paces in front her. 

“Mary.” Lola calls out to her friend.

“I know.” Mary replies not looking at Lola and continues to walk down the hall.

Lola grabs Mary arm. “You know just alluded that you are-”

“I said, I know.”

Lola looks down at Mary’s stomach, “Are you?” She sounds hopeful. 

“No.” Mary keeps looking ahead avoiding her friend’s glaze. “But I can get pregnant. Francis and I are young and we’ve trying vigorously, also...” Mary trials off, Lola can see the wheels turning in Mary’s head.

“Mary, what is it? Please tell me.”

“Boulogne.”

“Boulogne, what’s in Boulogne?”

“A doctor who helps with women's issues.”

“Mary, you cannot be serious.”

“Of course I am, if we leave now we can make it back before dinner.”

“We? I can’t go with you.”

“Why not? Please Lola, I need this.

“Shouldn’t you talk to Francis about this?”

“No. Please, Lola, I need you.”

Lola hears the desperation in her friend’s voice and Mary’s pleading eyes is breaking her resolve, who is she to deny the queen of anything. Lola takes Mary hand in hers and lightly squeezing it.

“I’ll go with you.”

Mary pulls Lola into a hug. “Thank you, you don’t know how much this means to me. I will ready us a carriage.”

 

Catherine de' Medici is vison of beauty, Hercule cannot help to the stare at the Queen Mother as speaks with her eldest son, the King France. Hercule grins as the think back to a time when Catherine was in his bed, underneath him screaming out his name in raw passion. How he longs to have her back in his bed if only sooth ache of the one he truly desires. Hercule observers as Catherine goes to fix the King’s curls only to have Francis move his head in child-like annoyance.

“Catherine de' Medici, like a fine wine you better with age.” Hercule announces making his presence know.

“Hercule DuBois? I… What are you doing here” Catherine is in shock after all these years away, Hercule is back.

“I heard of Henry’s death. My only regret is that I did not receive the news fast enough, so that I could attend the funeral.”

Francis glances between Hercule and his mother, “Mother, who is this?”

“Francis, this is Hercule DuBois. You remember don’t you dear? He was an old friend of father. He left when you still young.”

Francis looks at Hercule, he looks vaguely familiar, Hercule bows at Francis. “Forgive me, my King. I seem to keep forgiving my manners. I met you wife, Mary, she every lovely. A spitfire isn’t she?

Francis smiles, “This is what I love most about her, her wild and carefree nature.”

“If I may be so bold, You Majesty?” 

Francis nods signaling Hercule to continue. “While have come to Court to pay my condolence to my old and beloved friend and King, I have also came to honor a promise I made to Henry a long time ago. That if anything was to happen to him I care for your mother and siblings as if they are my own. Seeing that Charles and Henry are so young they will a father figure in their life and the time for mourning has passed.

“Are you asking for my permission to court my mother?”

“Only if it blessed by the King.”

Francis looks at his mother then back at Herclue, there is something Catherine’s eyes that Francis cannot ignore and he wants nothing more than to see his mother happy.

“I will bless this courtship of my mother.”

“Thank your Majesty, I am forever in you debt.”

Catherine shots Francis a ‘run along look’, Francis nods leaving his mother and Herulce alone.

“It’s been too long Catherine, too long.”

Hercule pulls Catherine close to him, he smiles at her before claiming her lips with his.

 

Charles kicks ball toward Mary and Lola’s carriage. “Mary, Lola, come play with me.” Mary stops the ball with her foot, “Sorry Charles, Lola and I are going into town.”

“Can I come?” Charles asks positive his favorite sister in law would take her with him relieving of his boredom.  
Mary smiles and runs her fingers through the Charles hair, while Charles would never openly admit it he loves it when Mary runs her finger through his hair. “I’m afraid not. You see Lady Lola and I are going in town on royal business.”

“Oh.” Disappointment in his voice, “Will you be back before the Fall Harvest”

“Damn” Mary curses softly she forgot all about the Fall Harvest festival, she looks at Charles “I will be back in time I promise. I will even save you dance.” Charles smiles.

“Why don’t you go ask Francis to play with you I’m sure he would like a break from his duties.”

“Okay.” Charles is about to run off, “Wait!” Mary calls out, “If Francis ask where I am, tell him… Tell him Lola and I went in town to see a friend, okay?”

Charles nods and runs off to find Francis. “Ready to go?” Mary inquires looking at Lola, Lola is giving her a ‘why are you lying to your husband look.’ Mary sighs, “Can you please not do this to me? Lola, we need now so we make it back in time for the festival, please.”

Lola gives Mary a look and steps into the carriage Mary follows after her, the guard taps the carriage indicating it is okay for the diver to head out.

 

Francis’ head is pounding, the pain his ear is eructating and all he wants to his sleep. He is happy that he as few hours before the festivities starts meaning he can take a quick nap. As Francis goes to lay down on his bed the door to his and Mary bedroom chambers open.

“Prince Charles, Your Majesty.” The Page announces. 

Francis groans in annoyance and pain. “Charles what do want?” 

“I came to ask if you wanted to play.”

“Not now Charles, I’m sure Mary will be happy to play with you.” Francis lays down on the bed cover his eyes with his forearm.

“Mary left.”

Francis quickly sit up which does not sit set with aching head or the piercing pain in his ear. 

“What do you mean she left?”

“Her and Lady Lola when it to town to see a friend.”

“A friend?” 

Charles shrugs “That what she said.” Francis wants to inquire more, however the pain he feels is unbearable and he just wants a few moments of rest. “Charles, I promise if you allow me to rest for a few moments I will take you riding with me and Bash. 

Charles face lights up, “Really? Just you, me and Bash. No Henry. 

“That’s right, just you with me and Bash. Henry will stay here and play with Mary.”

“Okay, enjoy your rest.” Charles runs out the room leaving his brother to take a much welcome nap.


	3. The Lies We Tell

Lola watches as Mary stares at the basket full of herbal tonics. The sound of the small bottles clicking together fill the carriage every so often as they travel along bumpy path.

“Mary?” 

The sound of Lola’s voice pulls Mary out her thoughts. Mary looks up at friend, she can see the concern in Lola’s eye.

“I’m fine, truly I am.” Answering the unspoken question between them.

“I don’t understand why you didn't want to talk to Francis.”

Mary tilts her head back, she lets out a sigh. “Francis believes in us, in me. He believes we can have baby without going through all this. If tell him, then he’ll think I lost faith in us, in him. When the truth is I’ve lost faith in myself.

“Don’t say that, you will bear a child.”

“There is clearly something wrong, with me. Francis fully capable, you’ve already given him son.”

“Mary-”

“I’m not angry with you. Not anymore, I just want...”

“I understand, but won’t Francis get suspicious if he sees you with those tonics?”

“Yes, which is I want to leave them in your chambers.”

“My chambers? Mary-”

“Please, Lola. I need you to do this for me.”

Lola nods and Mary passes the basket to her has the pull up at the castle gate. As the guards help the Queen and her lady out of the carriage. As they exit the carriage Catherine is standing and she does not look pleased.

“Where have you been? The Fall Harvest starts in an hour and you are nowhere near ready.”

Catherine spots the basket, “What is that?” Lola pulls closer to her.

“It’s nothing.” Mary replies, “We should get going.”

Catherine stops Mary and Lola from leaving, she knows those two are up to something. “Where is the King?”

“He was playing with Charles before we left.” Mary eyes scan the courtyard, she sees Charles playing with Henry using sticks as swords.

“Charles, where did Francis go after he got done playing with you?”

“Francis said he couldn’t play because he needed to rest.”

“Rest? Why would he need to rest?” Catherine asks looking Mary. “Oh no, do you think he’s ill? Could be the prophecy?” Catherine takes hold Mary’s arm squeezing it tightly. Mary resist the urge to roll her eyes she is tired of hearing about the prophecy especially since Catherine’s true firstborn Clarissa is dead. Therefore satisfying Nostradamus’ vision that Catherine’s first born will die. Mary removes Catherine’s hand from her arm. 

“Enough about this foolish prophecy, I am growing tired of hearing it. I will go check on Francis.” Mary looks at Lola, “Come along Lola.” 

 

Mary enters her and Francis’ chambers, “Francis, your mother is still going about this whole prophecy nonsenses. I am starting to become…” Mary trails off as sees Francis lying in their bed, he looks so small the color of skin looks off. “Francis?” Mary takes another step towards her husband now concern, is he ill? Francis opens is his eyes and smiles at Mary, the pain in ear is gone and there is only a low ache in his head now.

“Why are you resting? Are you ill?” Mary puts her hand on Francis’ forehead.

“I’m fine, I just got worn out playing with Charles is all.” Francis removes Mary hand for his forehead, bring her hand to his lips kissing it.

“You were playing with Charles?” Mary asks knowing fully well that her husband is lying to her.

“Yes, he ask me to play after tell me you went to see a friend in town.” Francis sits up in the bed. “Who did you go see?”

Mary smiles at Francis, “No one you know. To be honesty it was a friend to Lola’s.”

“A friend of Lola, is that so?”

Mary can see from Francis’ eyes that he knows she’s lying, time to switch tactics. “I didn’t go into town to see a friend and I if tell you why I went to into town it will ruin the surprise.”

Francis is about to speak when Mary silence him with a kiss, “The festival is a few minutes, we should get dressed” Mary tells her husband then kisses him one more time. 

 

Mary keeps her promise to Charles, dancing with him during the festival. The noble men and women find it adorable as Charles put his hand on Mary’s waist trying to lift her as the dance requires. Francis comes to his brother aid and picks Mary up for him, Mary smiles at her husband. Francis gently puts Mary down and Charles and Mary bow at one another ending their dance.

“I’m going to find Bash!” Charles exclaims as he runs away.

A severant walks over to Mary and Francis offering goblets of wine, Francis takes one for him and Mary, the severant does a small curtsy and walks away. Mary takes a slip of the wine.

“Many say the night of Fall Harvest is magical night for conceiving.” Francis whisperers in Mary ear.

“Is that so?” Mary takes another sip to of wine.

“Yes, I’ll have you know Charles was conceived on this very night eight years ago.”

Mary takes another sip of wine, felling a little uneasy the doctor told her the tonic needs time for it would take effect. Mary eyes falls on Hercule and Catherine dancing.

“I see Lord DuBois has taking a liking to your mother.”

“Yes, he’s courting her.”

“Is that wise?”

Francis watches as Hercule whispers something in his mother ear making her laugh. “She’s happy, Mary. Why don’t you like him, did he do something to you?”

“No, it’s nothing.” 

Francis smiles, “Do think we can sneak away?” Francis grabs Mary hand pulling her away from the festivities. 

 

Charles watches Mary as she sleeps, he does not know why his sister is law is without clothes and still sleeping as it is past breakfast time. Mary is on stomach so her bare back is visible the covers riding dangerously low but still cover her behind from Charles’ view. 

“Mary, how come you don’t have any clothes on?” Charles asks pulling Mary out her sleep

Mary let’s let a small scream and grabs the covers to shield herself “Shit. Charles, what are doing here?” Mary question trying to catch her breath. 

“Francis promised to take me riding with him and Bash, but he’s not here.”

“Charles.”

“Do you always sleep without clothes?”

“Charles, what I if take you riding.”

Charles looks down “Francis never has time for me anymore.”

“He’s the king. He’s very busy man. How about this, I will take you riding today and I will have Francis and Bash take you on a hunting trip, how does that sound?”

Charles lifts his head and beams at Mary. “Mary, I think I know why you don’t have clothes on, my friend Abram said he found his parents without clothes on time, his mother told him it was game that adults play to have baby. Are you Francis having a having a baby?”

Mary eyes grow wide, Charles statement mortifying her. “Charles!” 

“Is that a yes?”

“No, Francis and I are not having a baby. However when do you be the first one do know.”

Charles smiles, “Well hurry up and get dressed so we can go riding.” Charles scurries out the room and Mary buries her head in her pillow, what wonderful way to start the day.

 

Mary walks in to the empty throne room, Francis is sitting on his throne starting out window.

“Francis, is everything all right?

Francis looks away from the window and looks at his wife. “I am quite all right. You needn’t to worry.”

“Yet I do, for the last few weeks you’ve been acting strange. We make love and I wake up your no there. You makes promise to Charles that you don’t keep. You’ve been so distant. Is this about Kenna?

“Kenna? I don’t understand, what does she have do with?” Francis asks in confusion not understand why Mary was bring up his brother’s wife. 

“Bash didn’t tell you? Kenna is with child, I just assume you upset, since we have been trying and-”

“Kenna’s pregnant?” Francis stands up.

“Yes, she is, we are going to have party to celebrate.” 

Francis looks away Mary, Mary takes a few steps closer to Francis. “I can get pregnant, I promise. We will have an heir soon.” Mary puts her hand on Francis’ arm. “Charles want to spend time with his brothers, you and Bash should take him on a hunting trip.”

“That is a wonderful idea, Your Majesty.” Lord DuBois states making Mary and Francis aware of his presence in the throne room.

“Lord DuBois, to what do we owe this pleasure.” Mary ask with slight annoyance in her voice.

“Forgive me for intruding I should have been announced, but I couldn’t help but over hear you talk of a hunting trip. I think it’s a lovely I idea and I would like to join you. If I may, Your Grace, your father and I took many hunting trips together. It would be an honor to take the sons’ of old and dearest friend hunting. 

Francis nods, “Very well, I’ll go tell Charles and Bash we leave in morning.” Francis gives Mary a quick kiss on the lips then leaves the throne room. 

Hercule smirks at Mary, “That was very interesting conversation I just heard, not only a day ago you told me an heir was in France’s imminent future. Yet, I hear you tell the King that you not with child. So which is it? Did you lie to me or to you husband?”

Mary gives Hercule a look then look away from him. If Mary could she would swipe that smug look off his face. 

“Ah, I see now. It is a shame you lied to me, especially since I told a few of my noble friends about France’s imminent future. I advise you get pregnant quickly, Your Grace. As the rumor is bound to spread.

Hercule chuckles as he strolls out the throne room.


	4. Distance

Bash and Francis are sitting on a log, the cold October air making their cheeks red. Charles is helping the guards set up the tents.  
“Why didn’t you tell me Kenna is pregnant?” Francis asks looking away from Bash.  
“I didn’t want to upset you brother. I know how hard you and Mary are trying to have a child.” Bash looks around making sure it’s okay to continue their conversation, “You told me, you are dying. You ask me to help produce an heir if you cannot. It didn’t seem right to tell you.”  
“I’m sorry. I should have never ask that of you. I wasn’t even thinking of Kenna’s feelings.”  
“You don’t have to apologize. I will do it for you and for Mary. Kenna will understand.”  
“Bash.” Francis looks at his older brother.  
Hercule sits next to Francis and wraps his arm around him. “I hope you two aren’t discussing royal business. This trip is supposed to take your mind off the happenings at Court.”  
Bash and Francis share a glance, “Trust me, Lord DuBois. The happenings of Court is the furthest thing from our minds.” Bash assures him.  
“You can call me Hercule, Sabastian. Your father was like a brother to me. I consider you all family to me.”  
Charles runs over the Francis, “Francis, did you and Mary play any more naked games to have baby?”  
Bash lets out of laugh and Hercule has an amusing look on his face.   
“Charles! Why would you say such a thing?” Francis’ cheeks even more red and the cold air is not to blame.   
“When I came into your chambers the other day I saw Mary without any clothes. My friend told me that adults play naked games to have a baby.”  
“Yes, brother have you and Mary played any more of these naked games?” Bash inquires laughing. Francis pushes Bash causing him to laugh even more.   
“You know you are not allowed in Mary and I’s chamber unannounced.” Francis chastise his brother, Charles looks down the ground. “I know, I’m sorry.”  
“I want to hear more about these naked games.” Bash cannot help but to tease his brother even if he is the King of France.   
“That’s enough Bash.” Hercule states, “It is not proper to tease your King.”   
Bash just smirks at Francis. 

 

Mary is in Lola’s chambers going through the herbal tonics, Lola is sitting on the bed watching her.   
“Mary don’t you think you should pace yourself.”   
“No, Francis comes home from the hunting trip tomorrow. Do think taking two of them will double the effect.”  
Lola walks over to Mary and takes the bottles out of her hands. “You are not taking two of these. The doctor said one a day.”  
Mary brings her hand to head in frustration. “You’re right, I am not thinking clearly.”  
“You’re going to make yourself sick if you keep stressing yourself out. Come on. Let’s go find Kenna. We can all go for a walk and talk about party plans.”   
“You’re right Lola. Go find Kenna and I’ll join you.”  
Lola smiles at Mary and places the tonics back in the basket and leaves the room. Mary watches as Lola walks out the room, Mary looks at the tonics in the basket and grabs two of them, Mary takes one of the tonics then looks at the other in her hand debating if she should take it or not. Mary takes a breath and puts the other tonic in basket with others and goes to find Kenna and Lola. 

Charles is sitting on Hercule listing has he tells the stories about the late King Henry and the hunting he and Hercule use go on has children, Charles eyes being to close.  
“I think it’s someone bed time.” Hercule smiles down at Charles, he is about to stand when Bash stops him.  
“I’ll take him” Bash takes Charles into arms and walks over to one of tents.  
Hercule watches as Bash and Charles disappear into then turns his attention to Francis.  
“Thank you for sharing those stories about my father, he wasn’t always forth coming out his past.”   
“Your father was a great ruler, I know you want to follow in his footsteps and carry on his legacy. The conflict between Catholics and Protestants is weighing heavy on France.”  
“I thought this trip was to take our mind off of Court business.”  
“Your right, Your Grace. Forgive me.”  
“You may call me Francis.”  
Hercule smiles, “I know you have a lot of enemies at Court. I just want you know that you can trust me. I want to see Henry’s legacy honored as I know you do as well.”  
“Thank you, I’ll remember that. It’s getting late, I think I will retire for the evening.”  
Francis stands up and crosses into the same tent that Bash and Charles enter a few moments ago. Hercules watches as Francis enters the tent.

Francis is staring at the ceiling of the tent, Charles is sleeping in-between his brothers.  
“Bash, are you wake?” Francis whispers into darkness.  
Bash let’s out a groan, “What is it?” Bash asks sleep apparent in his voice  
“I think we should let Hercule and Charles leave before us tomorrow.”  
“Why? Is everything all right?”  
“I’m just tired is all, I do not want Hercule or Charles to suspect anything.”  
“All right, will you be able to ride?”  
“I think so.”  
“Rest brother, I will take care of everything.”  
Francis closes his eyes and flinches in pain he bring his fingers up to his ear and feels something wet and sticky. “Damn.” Francis says quietly to himself. His illness getting worse he can feel it in bones, he needs to get Mary pregnant and fast. 

Mary is laying her bed, she is looking at Lola and Kenna who fell asleep on her bed while they were talking. Mary does not have the heart to wake them, so she allows them to sleep in the bed she shares with Francis. Kenna opens eyes and looks into Mary’s.  
“Mary, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, close your eyes and go back to sleep.”  
Kenna nods and close her eyes, Mary rolls and her back and closes her eyes thinking of Francis.

The next morning, Bash is able to convince Hercule and Charles to ride out early than him and Francis stating he and Francis wanted to make one last hunt before returning to Court. Bash picks up his brother.  
“Bash I’m fine.” Francis protest weakly.  
“You can’t ride, you will come with me and rest. That way should you be able to muster up enough strength to ride the rest of the Court and greet your wife.”  
“Thank you Bash.”   
Francis close his eyes and he drifts to sleep.  
“I’m not going to let you die Francis, I promise.”

 

Kenna and Mary are waiting by the gate for Bash and Francis’ return to Court. The gate to castle rises, Bash and Francis enter the courtyard. Bash smiles when he sees Kenna, she will be showing any day now, while Bash is happy about his wife’s pregnancy he still has some reservations the idea of being a father makes him a little uneasy. Bash dismounts from the horse and walks over to Kenna pulling her close.  
“I’ve missed you, we both have.” Kenna puts her hand and on her stomach. Bash kisses Kenna on the lips his hand resting on above hers on her stomach. Bash breaks the kiss and looks back at Francis who is still on his horse. The brothers made quick stop before making their way to Court to allow Francis to mount up on a horse of his own. Francis still weak, was able to mount up and continue the short journey home. Francis feels as if he is going to collapse at any moment, thus staying on the horse long than he should. Taking a quick breath drawing the strength he needs Francis dismounts from his horse. Mary run into Francis arms, the impact of his wife’s body almost makes Francis fall back he makes an “oomph” sound he stumbles a little but catches himself and is able to hold him and Mary steady.  
“Did you enjoy the trip? I know Charles did he keeps going on and on about it.”   
“It was nice bonding with Bash and Charles, even getting know Hercule was pleasant. However, I missed you and our naked games.”  
“Oh my God, Charles didn’t.” Mary buries her head in Francis’ chest.   
“Oh, but he did and I think we should go back to our chambers right now and play these naked games of ours.”  
Mary laughs as Francis pulls her towards the entrance of the castle.

Francis wakes the next morning with Mary laying on his bare chest. Francis plays with a lock of her hair. Francis wants nothing more than to enjoy this moment with wife, however the pulsating ache in head and burning sensation in his ear is making it nearly impossible. He does not want Mary to see him like this, covering up the pain he feels is exhausting. Working is the only thing he can do to keep from thinking about the pain, working and making love to his wife of course. Yet, Francis needs the distance between him and Mary that way if dies…when he dies Mary will feel no pain as his mother did when his father died. His mom stopped wearing black weeks after his father’s death. He wants the same for Mary to spare her any pain, Francis places a kiss on Mary forehead and gently removes Mary from his chest and gets out the bed. Mary opens her eyes to see her husband’s back to her. Mary watches has her husband puts on his trousers then his shirt, she watches as he walks towards the chamber door.  
“Francis.” Mary calls out and Francis stop dead his tracks he was hoping not to wake her.  
“I didn’t mean to you wake you. I have a meeting in a few minutes.”  
“I was hoping we could have breakfast together.”  
Francis wants to deny Mary of this, he wants to throw himself into work and keep the distance between them. Francis takes one step closer to the chamber door, Mary sits up in bed.  
“Francis, please look at me.”  
Francis does not want to look her, he knows if he does his whole resolve break, however refusing his queen of anything is ever so difficult.   
“Francis.”   
Francis can hear the hurt in Mary’s voice he wants to keep walking out of their chambers but he can’t. He knows distance between them is crucial, yet he can’t force himself to leave the room. Francis looks back at Mary, look so beautiful sitting there even with tears in her eyes.  
“We shall have breakfast. I will wait for you down stairs.” Francis leaves their chambers and Mary let’s her tears roll down her cheek.

Mary enters the dining hall, Charles and Henry run up to her pulling her hand so she can sit by them. Francis sits at the other end of the table, Mary and Francis’ eyes meet then he looks away back at his plate.  
“Mary, will you read to us today?” Henry asks while putting a grape in his month.  
“Sure.” She runs her finger through his hair, Henry smiles.  
Charles throws a grape and Henry, Henry shoots Charles an evil looks and tries to a grape at him. Mary gives the boys an warning look, one the guards enters the dining hall he looks disheveled   
“Your Majesties, The Lord Magistrate of France, Duke of Anwar is dead.”  
Mary and Francis exchange looks.


	5. Hurt

The news of The Lord Magistrate of France, Edward Dauvet, Duke of Anwar death spreads like wildfire and every noble men is more than eager to fill the position. The Lord Magistrate is the most coveted and sought after position in Court since that is the right hand of the King. Edward Dauvet, was a great advisor to Francis, he saw Mary and Francis’ vision to create tolerance a France. To Edward, Francis and Mary were the future of France and he believed they could pave the way for tolerance amongst the Catholics and Protestants. While Edward had only served under the Francis for six months him and Francis forged bond. The news of his death hasn’t come easy for Francis, it’s been two weeks since his passing and Francis has yet to fill his station.  
Francis is staring at the portrait of Saint Anthony that hangs above the fireplace, Mary opens the door to their bed chambers.  
“How are you feeling?” Mary asks as she enters the room.  
“Vultures all over France are coming to seek his station. Edward believed in us, Mary.”  
Mary is about to respond when Catherine burst through the door.  
“Francis, what are earth are you doing? It’s been two weeks, why haven’t you filled the position of Lord Magistrate?” Catherine asks her son.  
“I haven’t filled the positon because I haven’t found someone I can trust.” Francis informs his mother.  
“Francis, I know your wife have filled your head with fantasy about Catholics and Protestants holding hands and living in harmony. That’s never going to happen, The Vatican will never allow it.”  
“Catherine, Francis and I see a brighter future for France. There must be a way we can create peace between the two religions.” Mary states.  
“How I tire of having this conversation with her, Francis. Now, please come downstairs and listen to the candidates for Lord Magistrate of France.”  
Francis looks at Mary then his mother, then walks out the bedchamber. Catherine turns to Mary.  
“I know your country is burning, but I would appreciate if you don’t bring mine down with you.” Catherine follows her son out.

Francis is barely listening as Lord Nicolaus Venice speaks his head is swimming, there is a sharp shooting pain in his ear. Francis brings his fingers to his ear every once and awhile to check for blood. His movements don’t go unnoticed by Mary. Francis blinks a few times to keep his vision from blurring and adjusts his posture to keep standing even though he can feel his legs are about to give. Everyone in the Throne Room is looking at him now it has been a few minutes since Lord Venice has been done speaking. Mary shots Francis a look that says ‘say something’. Francis clears his throat.

“Thank you, Lord Venice. I will consider your words.

Lord Venice can feel that something is off, he wants to say something, but votes against it. Lord Venice bows before his King and Queen then exits the Throne Room. 

“What was that, Francis?” Catherine asks giving her son a pointed look. 

“Mother.”

“Two week, Francis, two weeks. This is the tenth noble you have seen today. You’ve seen a least fifty nobles in past two weeks. The noblemen are getting restless. You can’t keep dragging this out.”

“Mother, I-”

“Pick someone, anyone. Expect Lord Venice and Lord Vaughn they’re known sympathizer.”

“Catherine, Francis and I will decided what’s best for France.” Mary assure her mother-in-law.

Catherine scoffs, “You will decide what’s best for France? That’s funny since all your decisions have done nothing but suck France dry.”

“Enough!” Francis is about to say more, but he sees Bash walk into throne room. Bash bows at his brother and sister-in-law.

“Bash, you know you don’t have to.” Francis tells him, not understanding what his older brother is doing. 

“Your Majesty, I wish to be consider for the position of Lord Magistrate.”

Catherine let out a sharp laugh. 

“Leave us.” Francis says not taking his eyes off Bash. 

“Francis you can’t be serious. Your bastard brother cannot-” 

“I said, leave us.”

Catherine mutters something under her breath as she walks out the throne room. Mary looks between the two brothers then makes her way out of the room. Bash moves closer to Francis so he is standing in front of him. Francis scans the room making sure his mother and wife are out of sight, realizing that him and Bash are alone Francis allows his legs to give causing to lean forward. Bash catches his younger brother and holds him steady. 

“Let me protected you, Francis. You need someone who’s going to loyal to you.” Bash whisper in is brother ear. 

“Bash, I can’t the nobles will never allow it.”

“Francis you need some who can help you hid your illness.”

“The nobles will have you killed if appoint you The Lord Magistrate of France. Many are still angry about you reaching for the Crown.”

“Then tell Mary you’re sick, so she can protect you.”

“Mary can’t know, Bash.”

“Then let me help you.”

“I’m not risking your life over this, when I die, I need you to look after Mary.”

“I’m not going to let you die. Let me bring in a physician.”

“No, I don’t want word getting about my illness.

“I’ll make sure the physician is discreet.”

“Bash.”

“At least let me take you see Nostradamus.”

“I don’t want the guards to see you helping me walk.”

“Then we’ll stay like this until your gain your strength.” 

“Thank you.”

The brothers stay like that for a while Francis leaning on Bash and Bash holding his brother’s weight.

 

Nostradamus gave Francis something for his pain, however he does little for his headache and the pain is ear still persist. Francis is in his private work chambers determine to pick a Lord Magistrate when Catherine barges in, Mary coming in behind her. 

“Sabastian, cannot be Lord Magistrate of France.” Catherine declares. 

“That’s not your decision to make. Bash is loyal to Francis.” Mary voices. 

“You mean he’s loyal to you. He would easily undermine Francis if you asked him to.”

“Mother, please.” Francis brings hand to his head. 

“No, Francis. He doesn’t even know anything about politics and do you really think the nobles will agree to have a bastard as Lord Magistrate.”

Francis stands up, “I don’t give a damn about what the nobles will or will not agree to. I will make the best decision for France. Now, I will hear no more about this, is that clear?”

“Francis-”

“Are you defying your King’s order?”

Catherine glares at her son then storms out his chambers. Francis sinks down into chair.

“What’s going on? This is unlike Bash, he doesn’t care for titles.” Mary conveys trying gain clarity.

“Kenna asked him, she think being the King’s Deputy is too dangerous especially with a child on the way.” Francis explains. 

“Bash is loyal, it would be good to have someone we trust in our political inner circle.”

“They will kill him, Mary. I can’t.”

Mary gives Francis a small smile, “Don’t have to figure it out right now. It’s already been two weeks, I’m sure the nobles can wait a few more days as you make your decision.”

Francis grabs Mary’s hand and brings it to his lips kissing it.

 

It has been three days since Bash came to the King of France seeking the position of Lord Magistrate and Francis as yet to make a decision leaving the nobles both angry and restless. In efforts to get away from the drama within the castle walls Mary and Kenna are taking a stroll in gardens.

“How hard did you have beg to get Bash to ask Francis to let him be his Lord Magistrate?” Mary teases Kenna.  
“I didn’t ask Bash, I didn’t even know about it until I heard a few of the noblemen’s wives talking about.”  
Mary looks puzzled, “Francis told me you asked Bash. Stating that being the King Deputy was too dangerous now Bash is about to be a father.”  
“Bash doesn’t care for a title and I knew the nobles would ever agree to Bash being Lord Magistrate.”  
Mary is lost this is the second time she has caught Francis in a lie, there’s something on with her husband and Mary plans to get to the bottom of it.

“Your Grace, I’ve been looking for you.” Hercule states as he crosses over Mary and Kenna.  
Mary turns to Kenna and rolls her eyes then faces Hercule with smile, “Lord DuBois, what can I do for you?”  
“I was hoping join me on a walk.”  
“Sure,” Mary looks at Kenna, “Kenna can you go check on Lola and Jean? Lola told me he was running a slight fever this morning.”  
Kenna nods and goes off to check on Lola and her son. Hercule holds out his arm for Mary to take Mary ignores it and continues walking, Hercule smirks.  
“I hear Francis is considering his brother for Lord Magistrate.”

“Francis is considering nobles as well.”

“Francis can’t grant Bash that position.

“Why? Because you want it?”

Hercule laughs, “Quiet the contrary, I just don’t want Bash to get hurt or worse killed.”

“Francis will make best choice for France.”

“Bash, isn’t the best choice for France.”

“And you know who is?”

“Queen Mary, if you help me, I’ll help you.”

“How can you help me?”

“It’s been weeks since you alluded that you’re pregnant and as you see my noble friends have done a good job at keep that rumor quite. You make sure Francis doesn’t pick Bash and I’ll make sure my noble friends keep quite. Its’ a win-win for both of us, think about.” Hercule takes Mary’s hand in his and brings it close to his mouth kissing it then walks away.

 

Mary steps in to Francis private work chambers, only to find him asleep. Mary moves closer to Francis and lightly shoves him.

“Francis.” Mary calls out firmly. 

Francis winches in pain, he opens his eyes slowly, “Mary?”

“What the hell is going on, it’s not even supper time yet here are asleep.” 

“Mary-”

“Why did you lie to me?”

“I haven’t lied to you.”

“That’s lie number three. Kenna said she never asked Bash to seek Lord Magistrate and I know for a fact that you never played with Charles the day of the Fall Harvest. So, I repeat again, what the hell is going on?”

“Mary-”

“Don’t speak if just going to be another lie.”

Francis stands up, making the pain in his head to double. “Don’t act like you haven’t been keep secrets.”

“I beg your pardon.”

“Why did you into town that day of Fall Harvest, Mary?”

“I told you why.”

Francis let out laugh, “Do you really take me for a fool?”

Mary looks away from Francis. “Are you going make Bash Lord Magistrate?”

“You like that wouldn’t you?”

“What do you mean by that?”

Francis let’s out a hiss and bring his hand to his ear. Mary looks concerned, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, you may leave now.”

“Are you really dismissing me? 

“This is my Court and you are just a guest here until you produce me an heir.” The words come out Francis mouth before he can stop them.

Mary is looks hurt, tears swell in her eyes and rushes out the room. 

“Mary.” Francis call out, he wants to go after her tell her and tell her he’s sorry. That he didn’t mean what he said but something stops him from going after her.


End file.
